His Butler Sexual
by PieRoxMySox
Summary: Ciel has one..interesting night. sorry bad summary, please read and review new chapter up )


**Pie-chan~ hai ther! tis me! Pai chan here with her first fic! **

**oki, so dis is a Yaoi fic, and it is rated M for a reason! if you don't like Yaoi/shounen ai then don't read it ok? it'll save you alot of time =D **

**aaaaaaand if your not into the whole ...ummm age difference between Sebby and Ciel then again..don't read...**

**now that that is out of the way i only have one more thing to say..**

**this is pretty much plot-less smut ok? now then on wis ze story! oh and...flames shall be used to roast marshmallows for s'mores =3**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Kuroshitsuji, all right go to Toboso Yana **

* * *

><p>"Mm S Sebastian stop AH!" Ciel balled his hands into fists and clamped his eyes shut as another wave of pleasure rolled over him. The heat of his butler's body against his own along with the feel of the older man's hand on his manhood was simply amazing. The demon stroked the boys' member electing a moan to escape his lips. Smirking Sebastian began to move his hand faster, gaining more gasps and moans from his master and also causing his own member to throb in the confines of his trousers.<p>

Ciel reached a shaky hand to the back of Sebastian's head and pulled the man down and crashed their lips together in a passionate kiss. Ciel felt Sebastian run his tongue along his bottom lip, asking for entrance which he granted quickly. As their tongue's danced together, Ciel's hand traveled between Sebastian and himself to the very large lump in Sebastian's trousers. Slowly Ciel began to rub the lump, causing Sebastian to gasp, breaking the kiss. Ciel smirked as he continued his ministrations on the older man.

Sebastian gave a light hiss as Ciel began moving his hand harder and faster. His free hand darted between them and stopping the boy's hand. "Young matser, if you do that I may not be able to control myself," growled Sebastian as his red orbs staired into Ciel's deep blue one's. A deep blush sweept across the young boy's face as his butler staired hungerly into his eyes, one of his hands still working his member. He could feel that he was close to his climax and gripped the demons shoulers and closed his eyes tight, but before he could get his release the large hand that was on him was gone. Ciel's eyes snapped open as he felt himself being moved. Sebastian had moved him onto his hands a knees and was trailing kisses down his back while his hands caressed the small boy's thight's.

In a shaky voice Ciel croaked "Se-Sebastian, what a-are you doing?" without giving an answer the butler moved his hand to hos masters rear and rubbed one of his soft cheeks before her began to look for his entrance. When he found it he pulled his hand away and placed it infront of Ciel's mouth and whispered

"We must be sure to have you thuroly prepared before we go any further, to make sure you are not hurt young master," with that he touched his fingers to the boy's lips, silently asking him so suck. Ciel took the didgets into his mouth and suckled lightly on them as he swished his toung over them, making them slick with saliva. As he did this, Sabastian gave a low moan as his neglected erection pressed uncomfertably against his trousers.

After he was sure his fingers were wet enough, Sebastian pulled them out of his masters mouth and placed one at his entrance and whispered "Now relax, this may hurt," into Ciel's ear before her pushed the slick didget into his tight entrance. The young lord hissed at the intrusion. It didn't hurt, but it was very uncomfertable and felt strange at first, but as the demon began to move the finger in and out, his discomfort turned into pleasure. Soon after the first one, a second finger was added, streatching his entrance even more. This time it hurt, Ciel let out a pained gasp as the finger slid into him.

Sebastian halted his movments and let the boy adjust. After a few minutes Ciel began to wiggle his hips and let out a soft mewl as Sebastian began to move the didgets again. After the third finger was inserted and he felt that his master had been stretched enough, The demon butler pulled his fingers out, earning him a dissapointed groan. He gave a soft laugh as Ciel turned towards him with a pouting look on his face. "Seabastian, why did you stop?" leaning forward Sebastian placed a soft kiss to Ciel's lips and replied.

"It will get better my lord, please just be patient," with that said, the man pulled away and began to pull off his clothing, he sighed as his erection was freed. After he was done, Sebastian made is way back over to the small boy that was waiting. He placed his manhood at the prepared entrance and leaned over Ciel and placed a kiss on his shoulder and whispered sweet nothings into his ear before he thrust himself into the boy. A long, low moan escaped Sebastians throat as he burried himself into the soft heat. Ciel cried out in pain as he felt himself being streatched even more. Sebastian stayed still and waited for his young master to adjust to his size, as he waited he continued to whisper into his masters ear and began to rub his thights again.

After a few minuets, Sebastian began to pull out before thrusting back in, causing Ciel to moan loudly. As he thrust into the small boy, Sebastian started aiming in different direction each time, trying to find Ciel's sweet spot. After a few more thrusts Ciel threw his head back, arched his back and gave a long and loud moan. "AH! r-right there,ng again!" Smirking, Sebastian picked up a steady rythm as he thrust, hitting that same spot again and again. Over time Sebastian's pace became faster and unstead. "AH! Sebastian I-I'm close!" screamed Ciel as he gripped the sheets tighter and threw his head back.

"M-My Lord!" cried Sebastian as he felt Ciel's walls tighten around his member. He hunched over the small body and began to thrust faster as he felt his own climax approaching quickly. With a loud moan Ciel came.

"AH, SEBASTIAN!" Ciel opened his eyes quickly, panting and staring at the ceiling, his body covered in sweat and his night shirt wet with his release...a dream...it was all just a dream

"...Damn it..." said Ciel as he sat up and got out of bed to change.

* * *

><p><strong>Pie-Chan~ HA! the end! hope you all liked it =3 <strong>

**please review 3 **


End file.
